Tari's Hope
by Akuri-Chan
Summary: Tari, Ryo's 17 year old sister, gets kidnapped. Will this event make Ryo and Rika closer together? includes Jurkato and Ryuuki. On Hiatus
1. The beginning of Tari's hope, but the st...

Love Versus hatred  
  
Ryo's ten year-old sister, Tari, wants to get her brother and Rika together. Can she succeed?  
  
  
  
Looking at her brother slumped on the couch, and then to Rika Nonaka behind her, Tari Akiyama thought what it would be like if the 18 year old and the 17 year old got together. Ryo turned off the TV.  
  
"Hey Tari, could ya get me some thing to eat? Thanks!" He got up and went to his room. Obediently, she went to the refrigerator and got him a soda, and went to his room.  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING MONODRAMON IN THE BATHTUB?!"  
  
"Chill dad."  
  
"Well, then, I guess you don't have the responsibility to take care of Monodramon," sighed dad.  
  
"But dad! Monodramon has to stay! Or else nothing will be normal!"  
  
"I don't give a damn about what you're saying. Now go and clean up the mess he made." He turned to Tari. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then leave!" Tari left, and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Hi Ryo."  
  
"Oh, hi. Wassup?"  
  
"Your drink."  
  
"Oh…thanks," He took the drink and looked at her.  
  
"What was the conversation all about?" Tari asked.  
  
"Nothing, Monodramon just made a mess in the bathroom, that's all."  
  
"Oh"  
  
" Sooo… what are you going to do, sit and watch me clean up the bathroom, or enjoy the party?"  
  
"I think… enjoy the party?"  
  
"Then shoo!" Tari left, and went to the party room. There, she saw all the Tamers, fooling around. Sigh… She wished her brother would stop getting into trouble. She bumped into somebody.  
  
"Do you know where Ryo is?" Asked Kenta.  
  
"Yeah, we want to see him against the "digimon queen", added Kazu. He said Digimon queen with a sneer.  
  
"He's busy." Tari said.  
  
"Oh… too bad." Kazu left, with her standing, trying to find Rika.  
  
"Where could that girl be…"  
  
"Where could who be?" somebody demanded. Tari turned around. There she was, Rika Nonaka, standing there with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Uhhh…you?"  
  
"I see…By the way… have you seen your brother? I need to talk to him." "Uh…" Tari thought about it. She decided. " He's cleaning the mess Monodramon made in the bathroom." Tari said.  
  
"Thanks." She left. As Tari stood there, something clicked in her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry! The chapter really sucks, but it'll be better soon. I promise! This happens after the tamers get back from the digital world so Rika and Ryo have evidence of Ryuuki. This is also my first fan fic, so bear with me! 


	2. Something creepy lives in the computer

In the bathroom…  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Rika."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Umm… cleaning up the bathroom?"  
  
"Ok …" Tari was video taping all this. She wanted to preserve their faces on video camera. That way, she could see what was going on. Apparently, they were both blushing, so Tari stayed quiet. Suddenly, her brother turned around.  
  
"Tari! What are you doing here…"He yelled. Then he added," WITH THAT VIDEO CAMERA!?"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Wrong answer!!!!" Ryo started to get up, but Tari was gone before he could get up properly. Pheww! She thought, that was close! She went back to the living room. "Where's Ryo?" Kazu demanded.  
  
"I told you! He's busy!"  
  
"Then why did you tell Rika?" That nosy Tamer! Tari thought. He doesn't know who he's talking to!  
  
"Fine! Follow me." Tari led him to a closet, and locked him in.  
  
"Hey! Lemme out!" So she did.  
  
"That'll teach you!"  
  
"I'll play you in the digimon card game,". Just to make him shut up! She thought.  
  
"Fine! But if I win, you have to stop annoying me!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Lemme go get my cards." Tari went to her room. She put her deck and D- arc in her pocket, and turned to her computer to turn it off, when something reached out and made a grab for her. She screamed and ran downstairs.  
  
"Ok… you ready to lose?" Said Kenta.  
  
"You should be the one that should get ready to get their ass kicked!" "Whatever."  
  
"Let's play!" We played our card game, and I won.  
  
"Oh…" Ryo came out of the bathroom, with Rika behind him. They were talking about something, when Kazu suddenly yelled: "Hey Ryo! Wanna see me beat your little sister?"  
  
"Ryo looked at him funny.  
  
"You think you got what it takes?" He asked, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Then I gotta see this." I had to play him again, but I won, piece o cake. Ryo laughed at him the whole rest of the day.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
The "thing" in the computer was still hanging out of it, but it started to crawl out. The "thing" was the monkey Deva, Macuramon. When Tari came back, she saw Macuramon, and typically, screamed. Ryo came rushing in to see what was going on, and came just in time to see… his little sister being dragged, fighting tooth and nail, in to the computer.  
  
"Hey!" Macuramon turned around, dropped Tari, and vanished.  
  
"Tari! Are you all right?"  
  
"No"  
  
"C'mon." The two of them left, to Ryo's room, where a more horrifying surprise waited for them.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter really sucks. Remember, this is my first fan fic, so, yeah. 


	3. First fight

In Ryo's room…  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was a whole band of devas. Macuramon, Meeramon, the goat, the horse, and some other digimon were all there.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?!" yelled Rika, as Henry knocked the door down.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!" That was everybody. Now, Takato, Henry and Rika got out there cards.  
  
"Digi-Modify………Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
"DigiVolution"  
  
"Guilmon,"  
  
"Terriermon,"  
  
"Renamon,"  
  
"Matrix digivolve to…"  
  
"WarGrowmon!"  
  
"Rapidmon!"  
  
"Taomon!"  
  
"That is one ready to fight team!" said Kazu, whistling. The ultimate digimon were faring, well, not so good. Another problem was that the Tamers felt the pain the digimon felt.  
  
"Amateurs!" Tari yelled, sounding very much like Rika. "I'll show you how to really fight! Flecko!" She put her pinkies in her mouth and blew a sharp, piercing whistle. A big white bird fluttered overhead.  
  
"Digimondify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
"DigiVolution"  
  
"Fleckomon, Matrix digivolve to… MetalFalcomon!"  
  
"Tari!"  
  
"Uh oh…"  
  
"You never told me you had a digimon! And all this time, you've had a digimon living right in your room, and I never knew!"  
  
"Scold me later, we've got more important things to take care of!" Tari turned to MetalFalcomon. "Get 'im!" MetalFalcomon was doing the best she could, but only knocked down the extra digimon.  
  
"And you called me an amateur!" yelled Rika.  
  
"Aargh! If only we could biomerge…"  
  
"Oh yeah! The biomerging process!" Tari turned to MetalFalcomon, who was reduced to Fleckomon now. "Get ready, to biomerge!"  
  
"But you can't do that! We are living flesh, and our digimon our only data here!" protested Takato.  
  
Tari's eyes flashed angrily." Are you saying I'm lying?" She asked in a soft, dangerous voice.  
  
"No! I just mean, is it possible?"  
  
"You Bakayado! Of course it's possible! You think I would get ready to biomerge if it weren't possible?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Then get ready, to biomerge!"  
  
"Biomerge digivolution activate!"  
  
"Guilmon,"  
  
"Terriermon,"  
  
"Renamon,"  
  
"Fleckomon,"  
  
"Biomerge to…"  
  
"Gallantmon!"  
  
"MegaGargomon!"  
  
"Sakuyamon!"  
  
"Sokalamon!"  
  
"Get ready to get your asses kicked, you devas! Destiny's Blade!"  
  
Sorry! It's a cliffhanger, I know. In the next chapter, the Megas get to take on four devas, all at the same time! Aren't they lucky?  
  
P.S. Could any body tell me all the devas' names, and what zodiac animal they are? I'd appreciate that. Thanx. 


	4. Where's Tari?

Everybody stared.  
  
"Sokalamon?" Whispered a shocked Ryo." I don't believe…"  
  
"Well, ya better believe it, cuz that's me!" Sokalamon turned to the Tamers. "So, are you gonna fight the devas, or let me have all the fun, hmm?"  
  
"No way am I gonna let an amautuer like you fight the whole time!" Complained Rika. "Vajra Vandala!*"  
  
"Wait up!" Yelled Ryo.  
  
"Desolation Claw!"  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" You think that a puny digimon like that would stop us? Not a chance!" Teased Macuramon. He kicked Cyberdramon, which slammed into Ryo, knocking them both out. That made Tari mad. After all, Ryo did always look after her." Don't you mess with my brother!" She yelled, delivering a kick even Vegeta* couldn't withstand. "That should teach you!" Instead, Meeramon took over.  
  
"Get them! Humans and Digimon were never meant to work together! All humans should be destroyed!"  
  
"Hey! Wait a second… if Chuchaumon controls these digimon, then Chuchaumon can call them back, right?" asked Henry. The Tamers took out Ryo's laptop, which was lying on the ground, and opened it. Henry communicated with the Sovergns.  
  
"Chuchaumon! The devas are attacking us! Help!"  
  
"You're the only one that can control the devas!"  
  
"Call them back! They're attacking us!"  
  
"And they messed up Ryo's room too!" That was Kazu.  
  
"Sorry humans, I've tried. They wouldn't listen. The rest are in the digital world, but I don't know where. Besides, didn't you kids destroy all of them?"  
  
The Tamers looked at eachother.  
  
"He's right! We destroyed all of them!" Said Takato.  
  
"All except for one," Contradicted Henry, jerking his head toward Susie, who was suffocating Lopmon in her worry.  
  
Rika, who was kneeling on the ground next to Ryo, looked up, with fire in her eyes. "If I could, right now, I'd go right up there, and give them the beating of their life! Actually, that may not be such a bad idea… Hey Tari! How's it going up there?" No answer. The devas were gone, along with Tari. At that point, Rika got up. Ryo woke up because his head had connected with the ground.  
  
"What the… Hey! Where's Tari!" Rika looked at the sitting figure.  
  
"I don't know Ryo, I don't know…"  
  
Ok, this chapter is the part where the real story starts. The first three Chapters were just warm ups, to get you to know what kind of person Tari was. So, enjoy!  
  
PS I'm not sure about Sakuyamon's attack, so could someone tell me?  
  
Also, in case you don't know who Vegeta is, he's this guy from Dragonball Z. If you've never heard of Dragonball Z, then tough patooties. 


	5. Does Rika care for Ryo?

"Tari! If this is a joke, it's not funny!" Yelled Ryo. "No sign of her!"  
  
"*Sigh* I wish the devas had never shown up," He muttered.  
  
Rika put a comforting hand around his shoulder. "Don't worry. Tari's a tough girl."  
  
"I hope you're right…"  
  
Kazu turned to Kenta, "I did not just see that…"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Nevermind"  
  
)Meanwhile…(  
  
"Huh?" Tari woke up. The last thing she remembered was feeling lots of pain. Now, she just felt groggy. "What's going on?" Then, she heard something that made her blood freeze.  
  
"Now that we've got the hostage, what'll we do?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
"How long do you think it will take for the humans to figure out it was us?"  
  
"I don't know… We'll just have to wait and see…"  
  
)In Ryo's room…(  
  
The tamers had searched the whole neighborhood, finding nothing.  
  
"This is hopeless!"  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
Yes it is! Thought Ryo, sitting on the doorstep. He just sighed and stared into space. He wished he had never gone to his room. He wished he had never even heard of the devas. He wished…  
  
"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Something cold touched his cheek.  
  
"Hi Ryo, thought I'd give you something to drink. After all, you could turn into a raisin out here!" Rika handed him an ice-cold soda. "Here, it's cold too!" Instead of making him feel better, the soda made him feel worse. He remembered how Tari had gotten him the soda, and taking it to the bathroom. He remembered how practically the last thing he did was yell at her for video taping him and Rika.  
  
"Hey, dreamer boy, are you going to drink that soda, or dehydrate, hmm?" Rika asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"I think I will drink the soda," muttered Ryo, glugging it down. Rika looked at him. She felt sorry, for all the things she'd said to him, insulting his "perfect-boy" act. And how he put up with it all. Then, in the summer heat, she slipped into a daydream.  
  
)Flashback(  
  
1 "Hey Rika, looking good. You're not going to leave on my account this time, are you?"  
  
2 "Puh-lease, what are you down here for?"  
  
"Gosh Rika, you haven't changed a bit!"  
  
"You haven't changed a bit either! You're just as annoying as ever! What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
(another scene)  
  
"Gosh, I'd better go down for her, she could get seriously hurt down there!" To himself, "She's gonna kill me for this! Plus, I've never met a girl so stubborn! She's gonna kill "  
  
(a few minutes later)  
  
Ryo pulls Rika into the crack.  
  
"Rika! What are you doing here! You could have been killed!"  
  
"You're down here too, so look who's talking!"  
  
(yet another scene…)  
  
"So Rika, what do I get for saving your life, not once, but twice? Twice the reward?"  
  
"How about twice the whooping?"  
  
)Back in reality…(  
  
"Helloooooo… Earth to Rika…" Ryo waved his hand in front of Rika's face. "Is anybody home?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Hmph!"  
  
"Phew! I was afraid no one was home!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About my sister, Tari."  
  
"I feel…something is …wrong."  
  
"Me too, and you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um…nevermind."  
  
"What?! You chicken! You just don't want to tell me! I'll tell you what! You're a pretty brave guy to not quite tell me something, then forget about it! Tell me!" Ryo just chuckled.  
  
"You'll see…you'll see."  
  
  
  
Heheheh! What does Ryo want to tell Rika? Keep reading this, and you'll see! 


	6. Please read!

Hi everybody! It's CoolFalco777! I forgot to put up my disclaimers, so here goes! I do not own digimon! I do not own digimon! I do not own digimon! I do not own digimon! I do not own digimon! Also, I do not own Dragonball Z! ok, that's better. Also, my chapters might come between long periods of time, k? cuz I don't have a lot of time to get these typed. This is also a little bit of crossover, cuz it includes DBZ. Oh, yeah, if you want to know when my fanfic gets updated, tell me your email address! Thanx!  
  
PS from now on, look for CoolFalco777 in the find box as the author. I might consider changing the summary, title, and stuffs. Also, Ryo and Tari are half saiyans. 


	7. A Vital Character to the story: Tom

"Hey, kid! Who are you looking for?" A blond boy, about 18, came up.  
  
"Huh? What do you want, Tom?" Ryo snapped. Tom was the rich snobby kid who's parents owned Capsule Corp.  
  
"Nothin'. I just wanted to know who you were looking for."  
  
"My sister. Now, go away!"  
  
"Tari?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "I know where she is."  
  
"Really?! Where?!" Rika demanded.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you! You were mean to me!"  
  
"Please Tom, if you tell us where she is, I'll never be mean to you ever again!"  
  
"Um…ok. She's in the digital world."  
  
Ryo and Rika stared at each other. Two questions immediately flashed across their mind. How did Tom know about the digital world, and Why was Tari there?  
  
"How do you know where Tari is?"  
  
"Oh, I saw her there."  
  
"Do you have Digimon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"BlackWarGreymon."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Rika looked at Tom suspiciously.  
  
"Are you lying to us?"  
  
"N..Yes." Tom grinned. Rika got mad. She took a swing at him, but he blocked it easily. Then he did some fancy Judo move, and Rika was on the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Then, Ryo powered up, and took to the skies, daring Tom to come up too…if he could.  
  
Tom powered up too, and followed Ryo. Rika stared in awe.  
  
If only I could do that…She thought. Then, Ryo and Tom were trading kicks, punches, and ki blasts. One of the super saiyans crashed into the driveway. On closer inspection, it was Tom. The second he crashed, Ryo came down and started to beat the crap out of Tom.  
  
"Hey! *Ow* I'll tell you the *Ouch* truth! I do have a digimon named BlackwarGreymon, but I didn't see Tari in the digital world! I only heard that the Devas had a prisoner, so I thought, when you told me, that Tari was missing, she was the prisoner! Grooaan*"  
  
" Ok then bucko, you're coming to the digital world with us! And you're staying there until we find her, ok?" Rika dragged him into Ryo's house.  
  
"B-b-b-but…"  
  
"NO BUTS!" Ryo watched Tom as Rika dialed the others. When she finished, Ryo thought of something.  
  
"Um…Rika, how are we supposed to get to the digital world?"  
  
"Well! If the digital world is digital, we should be able to go through the computer, right?" She glared at Ryo. "Right?"  
  
"Uh… right!"  
  
When the others came, Rika explained her theory. They all agreed. SO, they went to the computer room.  
  
"Hey! Kid! Tom! How did you get to the digital world?"  
  
"Uh…I went through the computer!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Uh… I just… There! Look at the screen!"  
  
Everybody turned. The computer screen had suddenly turned into one of the digiports from about 25 years ago, the time of the legendary Digidestines. So, they all held out their D-terminals, and they were sucked into the computer.  
  
) Meanwhile…(  
  
What am I gonna do?! That question kept flashing through Tari's mind. The Devas are using me as bait, and Ryo and the others could be coming to the digital world right now! Right into the hands of the Devas! What should I do?! Suddenly, she had an idea. She pulled out her laptop.  
  
"Lessee…There is one exit…right behind me! What luck!" She turned around. Sure enough, there was a door. But when she tried is, it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Grrr…" She backed away and fired a ki blast. At that, the wall crumbled. "There!" She walked outside, and looked back at the hole in the wall.  
  
"Damn! I should fix that freakin wall!" But she heard footsteps, and she hightailed outta there.  
  
)Now, where Ryo is…(  
  
Now that they were in the digital world, the others looked around.  
  
"Gosh! I just noticed something," yelped Takato.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The digital world… it's… healed! Remember? Grony's* tape? The digital world was about to be destroyed! We saved it just in time, but we couldn't do anything about it!" He turned to Ryo and company. "Don't you see?! Someone's been here, and it sure wasn't us!" Everybody looked at Tom.  
  
"Don't looked at me! Since the D-reaper incident, I haven't been to the digital world since…an hour ago."  
  
"Then that means…" Rika whispered, horrified. "That the the legendary digidestined might be real!"  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! A cliff hanger! You'll have to wait for the next couple chapters to find out if the Digidestined are real! (Aren't I evil?) 


	8. So they're real...

"Hey Ryo! I found something!" Everybody turned around. "Look!" Ryo ran over to Henry. He was holding what seemed to be…  
  
"A digivice!" Kazu and Kenta gasped.  
  
"That's right, and it didn't belong to any of us," Ryo glared at the others. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
"Yes. Some one else has been here."  
  
)Meanwhile…(  
  
"*Huff* Geez! Not another mirage!" Tari was in a very hot place, strangely, with plenty of water. "You stupid place! I know it's another mirage!" But this time, the people were talking.  
  
"Davis! I'm not TA!"  
  
"Geez! Fine, TJ!"  
  
"AARGH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Will you two just stop arguing!!!!!!! We're here to find out what's wrong in the digital world!!" Yolie was very frustrated. Last week, there was a weird blob of pink stuff, deleting everything in its path.  
  
The two boys looked thoughtful. "You're right Yolie! We should be looking for what's wrong!" TK glared at Davis.  
  
They saw something up ahead.  
  
"Hey! There's somebody up ahead!" Everybody turned around. There was a shadowy sort of figure coming there way.  
  
"Hey, kid! Are you lost or something?!" Matt yelled without thinking.  
  
"Matt! What if that shape is Arukenimon?" Yelled Cody.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I haven't thought of that…"  
  
Tari looked up. Could it be? She thought. The legendary digidestined? Here?  
  
"Hey! Kid! Are you one of us?! Or Arukenimon?!"  
  
"She's not gonna tell you if she is, you know?"  
  
"Oh well, worth trying."  
  
Tari ran up to the digidestined. They were very surprised the shape was a human, much less, a kid! They were even more surprised when she hugged Matt, who was at the head of the party.  
  
"Wha? Get off me!!"  
  
"I'm just soooo happy to see people!! After I got kidnapped by the devas, I thought I'd never see anybody ever again!" Sora was glaring at Tari. She looked at Matt. "Oops, heh heh, sorry Matt." Sora looked less angry. "Saay, could I travel with you guys? I need ot find my brother."  
  
The Digidestined just shrugged.  
  
)Meanwhile…(  
  
"Geez, there's another data stream!" Grumped Rika.  
  
"Rika! Look out!" Rika turned around, and saw a data stream, headed right toward her! Then, she was sucked up into who-knows-where, with Ryo yelling for her.  
  
"RIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"bee-eep, bee-eep!" Ryo's portable laptop started to beep. "Huh?" He took it out of his backpack. "Hey! I've got mail! Let's see who it is…" He looked at the email, and gasped. "Guys! Look! It's from Tari! She says she's ok, and she's with the Digidestined!" Every body just stared.  
  
"So, does that mean their real?" Jeri whispered.  
  
  
  
So they're real!! Find out where Rika is, in the next chapter! And, how will Ryo cope? Find out, next chapter!  
  
PS. To deltagreydramon, please don't press the review button so many times! 


	9. So, what da hell do ya mean?!

"First Tari, then Rika, who'll be next?" Ryo muttered.  
  
"Yes, and what will Rika do without my help?" Asked Renamon. She was concerned, after all, being her tamer. Suddenly, Ryo stood up.  
  
"No use sitting and moping! We've gotta find them." Then he walked away. Everybody stared.  
  
) Meanwhile…(  
  
"Gosh! The digital world is still weird!" Rika looked at her surroundings. "Saay…isn't that one of the soveirn's palace? Maybe I could go get some help." She started toward the castle.  
  
) Now, to Tari…(  
  
"Look, if you're a tamer, or whatever, where's your digimon?" Asked Davis.  
  
"Oh, she's in my backpack. Here, lemme show you." Tari pulled out Fleemon. The little, brown ball of feathers was sleeping, but Davis didn't know that. He started prodding Fleemon.  
  
"Hey! You Bakayaro! She's sleeping!" It was to late. Fleemon had awakened, and puffed itself up.  
  
"Look peeps! If you don't be quiet out there, I'll make you!" Davis jumped back, startled. Everybody laughed, causing him to blush. Fleemon saw what happened.  
  
"That'll teach you!" The others laughed even harder.  
  
"Kuso!" Davis started to cuss under his breath.  
  
) Back to Rika…(  
  
"Hey! Chuchaumon! Azoologmon! Anybody home?!" Rika yelled, now that she was in the palace.  
  
"Actually, someone is home."  
  
Rika turned around. Indeed, there was Azoologmon. He was very battered, but alive. "Rika, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I got separated from the others because some friggin data stream sent me here!"  
  
"Oh, I see… Do you want to stay here for a while?"  
  
"No! I just want to get back!"  
  
"Whatever you say…"  
  
) Back to Tari…(  
  
Tari was looking at Genai's house. Then suddenly, she burst into tears.  
  
"Tari! What's wrong?!" Asked Kari.  
  
"I. Wanna. Go. HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh… That's ok, we'll take you home, just let me get my laptop!" Izzy took out his pineapple laptop. "Ok, there! Now just go home through the…"  
  
"NEVER MIND!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA GO HOME ANY MORE!"  
  
"That's what I thought. Know, if you will help us…" Izzy said. "By answering a few questions."  
  
"Huh? NO! I DON'T WANT TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tari jumped up, and bunny hopped to the nearest rock. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She peeked out. "Ok?"  
  
Izzy was holding his ear. He turned to Tai. "Gosh, this girl isn't even as mature as you!" Everybody laughed, but that only made Tari angrier.  
  
"Fine! I'll answer your stupid questions!"  
  
"That's more like it! Now, what was that big pink blob?"  
  
"The D-reaper."  
  
"What's a D-reaper?"  
  
"A simple program, designed to delete any data that has evolved past its natural point."  
  
"Um…ok, know, what are you doing in the digital world?"  
  
"Um, I was supposedly kidnapped by the devas."  
  
"What are the devas?"  
  
"Um, they are very strong digimon."  
  
"Do you have friends, I mean…"  
  
Tari looked horrified. She dashed behind Matt. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO! That's not what I meant! I meant, do you have any friends here, in the digital world?"  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!! I'll name them. Ryo, my brother, Rika, Takato, Henry, Suzie…"  
  
"NEVER MIND!"  
  
"But you said…"  
  
"AAGH!!!!!!!! NEVER MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! How will Izzy ever get a straight answer out of Tari? Find out next time! 


	10. Poor ears!

"JUST ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Izzy was outraged by the fact Tari wouldn't answer him straight.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I?! YOU'RE JUST A BIG JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tari yelled. Then she burst into tears all over again. "WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"P-please, d-don't cry…" said Sora, trying to make Tari feel better. "I'll, um…" Sora sweat dropped because Tari was still bawling at the top of her lungs. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"  
  
"JUST STOP CRYING, YOU FREAKIN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE BREAKING EVERYBODY'S EARDRUMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Davis.  
  
"Please, Tari, we'll… um… take you back to your brother!" Kari pleaded. After all, she thought, you must really want to see him again! Saying that was like pushing a magic button. Tari stopped crying, and looked at Kari. Really? Her eyes seemed to say.  
  
"See? You have to be nice to her!" Kari said to the others.  
  
"Well, she's probably just a spoiled brat, by the way she's acting now," muttered Davis.  
  
"I. AM. NOT. A. SPOILED. BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tari yelled, going super- saiyan.  
  
Matt whistled. "I knew she would get mad, but not that mad!"  
  
"OW!!! YOU BITCH!!!!!!!! GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guys? A little help here?" A few minutes later, Davis was reduced to a pile of rags.  
  
"Oooww…"  
  
"Be quiet! Rags aren't supposed to make noise!" Tari said to the pile that was Davis.  
  
"Yeah, Davis, rags don't make noise!"  
  
Every body laughed.  
  
)Meanwhile…(  
  
"RIKA!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryo yelled. "Shit! No answer!"  
  
"Whatever happened to Tari?" Asked Terriermon. "Isn't a big brother supposed to look for his little sister first?"  
  
"Um, Terriermon, I think we were supposed to be looking for Tari."  
  
"Oh, that explains the mad look on his face while he's coming toward us."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?! I TOLD YOU TO LOOK FOR TARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ryo, calm down. Why don't we all look for Rika, since we know Tari's fine," Henry said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ryo, look, I know that you feel really responsible for Tari and Rika, but you gotta let us help take the load, k? I know how you feel, you know, I've got to be an older brother to Susie."  
  
"Sigh…"  
  
)To Rika…(  
  
"Well, Azoologmon, I'm ready to leave!"  
  
"Are you sure…"  
  
"Yes. Bye."  
  
(a few hours later…)  
  
"I wish this place isn't so rocky!" Rika sighed. "Well, I'm not complaining, since I'm away from that idiot, Kazu." Suddenly, she tripped. "Damn!" Then she froze. She had a silky substance on her legs, which could only mean one thing…  
  
"Ah, Shit."  
  
Hi guys! If you watched the episode when Renamon first digivolved, you'll know who this is! Email me for couples in season two (For example, Sorato, michi,), but no daikaris or anything, cuz I'm a Takari supporter, k? 


	11. AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Aw, crap." The Dokugamon was closing in, and Rika knew that this time, she would not be saved. Or so she thought. ) Ryo again.( "Rika! Rika, where are you?" By now, everybody was looking for Rika. Suddenly, Guilmon caught a scent, and started following it. "Takatomon! I smell Rika!" "Really? Lead the way!" Yelled Takato. ) Now, Tari has started yet another argument.( "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Why does she always start to whine just when we find out something about her?" Asked a revived Davis. "I don't know what her freaking problem is either, but I hope we figure it out soon," sighed Tai. "Why don't we just try to keep her from crying long enough to ask her some questions?" Asked Ken, exasperated. He never had any younger siblings to take care of, and this fifteen-year old could clearly pass as a spoiled three year old any where. "So, um, Tari, do you know where your brother is now?" Asked TK. "Smart move!" Grinned Kari. Davis glared. "Um. Just a sec!" Tari took out her laptop and her fingers danced across the keyboard. "Ah hah! Found them! They are." She squinted at the tiny little dots that stood for Ryo and company. "Hey! Rika's about half a mile away from them! There is something very suspicious about that, but I'll get back to that. Lemme see. We are about a mile from the others, and another mile or so from Rika. That's not very good." "So, what is going on?" Asked Izzy. Tari suddenly turned very pale. "We have to go! A dokugomon is attacking Rika, my brother is trying to rescue her, and the Devas are closing in, fast!" She turned to the Digidestines. "Your digimon can go up to Ultimate at the least, right?" They all nodded. "Good! Let's go kick some Deva butt!" ) Now, back to Rika.( "Go away you stupid spider, and go eat someone else!" Rika yelled, swinging a punch at Dokugamon. Suddenly. "Rika! We're coming!" Yelled a voice in the distance. Ryo! Rika thought. He's coming! "I'm down here! In the bushes!"  
  
"Yeah! I see you! I'm coming!" He scrambled down the rocks. "Cyberdramon!" "Desolation Claw!" The Dokugamon vaporized, and Rika rushed over. "Thanks. Hey! I didn't need help! I was fine!" Said Rika indignantly. "Yeah, right. You were practically yelling for me to come, weren't you?" "No I wasn't!" She blushed and turned away. Ryo grinned. He knew she was on the verge of blowing up right in front of him. "Ryo! Rika! Takato! Henry! Jeri! Suzie! Boy am I glad to see you!" "Hey! What about us?" Yelled Kazu. He and Kenta were scrabbling over the rocks. "Ryooooooooooooo!" A distant voice was calling. "Huh? Tari!" "Um, Ryo, I think I should tell you the Devas are closing in." Said Tari. "What?! B-b-b-but." "No buts, we're going to fight them. I'm tired of running away!" Yelled Tom suddenly. " Right BlackWarGreymon?" "Mm-hm." "What?! That's BlackWarGreymon! Go get'm Veemon!" Yelled Davis, glad to get a chance to impress Kari. "My pleasure Davis! V- head butt!" "Wha? Why are you attacking me? Get away from me!" Yelled BlackWarGreymon, easily tossing Veemon aside. "I thought he used his body to seal the heighten utaris digital gate!" yelled Yolie. "So why is he here now?" "Exactly what I was going to ask," Said Tk. "Ok, what did you do?" He approached Tom, with hands balled into fists. "What? BlackWarGreymon just came to me one day, ok? Geez, what's your problem?" He looked at Tk. "Oh, so you wanna fight, huh? Well, ok then, you asked for it." Tom went super saiyan. "Look, now's not the time to argue, k? The devas are coming, remember?" Said Tari, getting between the two boys. Suddenly, they heard an evil cackling sound behind them. They all whipped around. "It's show time," said Rika, pulling out her D-terminal. "Not fair! I didn't know that the devas included an oversized chicken!" "Well, now you do." Ok. Now that I've got the battle set up, the devas - versus - the - DDs - and DTs. Ok! Stay tuned! 


	12. Digivolve!

"Ok then, everyone! Get ready to kick some deva butt!" Tari yelled.  
  
"Veemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon!"  
  
"Armadillomon!"  
  
"Patamon!"  
  
"Wormmon"  
  
"Digivolve, too!"  
  
"X-Veemon!"  
  
"Aquilamon!"  
  
"Ankeleomon*!"  
  
"Angemon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"Vee-laser!" X-Veemon yelled. The chicken just tossed him aside.  
  
"I think it's time to DNA digivolve! You with me Ken?" Yelled Davis. He was helping X-veemon get back on his feet.  
  
"Mm-hm!"  
  
"Cody?"  
  
"You got it Tk."  
  
"Ok guys, NOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
"X-Veemon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"DNA digivolve, too!"  
  
"Paildramon!"  
  
"What do you think, Kari?" Asked Yolie.  
  
She took a deep breath. "You're right Yolie. Let's DNA digivolve!"  
  
"Aquilamon!"  
  
"Gatomon!"  
  
"DNA digivolve, too!"  
  
"Silphymon!"  
  
"Cody?"  
  
"You got it Tk."  
  
"Ankelomon*!"  
  
"Angemon!"  
  
"DNA digivolve, too!"  
  
"Shakoolamon*!"  
  
"Okay guys! ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Desperado* Blaster!!!!!"  
  
"Static Force!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Cheetah Bomb*!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! You weaklings! Your weak attempts are no use to a deva!" Laughed Shinduramon. He shocked the digimon, cackling evilly.  
  
"Hey! You're the giant talking chicken!" Davis yelled. "At least I look sane!"  
  
"What, did you say?" He squawked.  
  
"Eep! Nothing!" Davis cowered.  
  
"*Sigh* leave it up to Davis to mess things up," TK shook his head.  
  
"Hey, we still have to save him!" Tari swooped to grab him.  
  
"AAGH!!!!! Leave me alone, you big, ugly. Oops, hi Tari," Davis kicked and yelled, then calmed down.  
  
"Geez, I risk my neck to save you from the big ugly chicken, and you call me a big, ugly. What kind of thank you is that?! I should just dump you!"  
  
"NO!!!! Don't!!!"  
  
"I wasn't planning to. Flecks! Biomerge time!" She yelled.  
  
"Right! Fleckomon."  
  
"Guilmon."  
  
"Renamon."  
  
"Terriermon."  
  
"Cyberdramon!"  
  
"Biomerge, to!"  
  
"Sokalamon!"  
  
"Galantmon!"  
  
"Sakuyamon!"  
  
"Megagargomon!"  
  
"Justimon!"  
  
"Hey! What happened to the Tamers!?" Tai yelled.  
  
"I don't know, they disappeared," Matt answered. He looked around. Not a Tamer in sight! Just a bunch of high-level digimon. "Damn it! Cowards! They ran away!"  
  
"Who are you calling a coward?!" One of them yelled. "We're just fused with our digimon!"  
  
"Yeah. Now who's the coward?" The steel armored one asked.  
  
"They are. Let's forget about those guys down there, and beat up the devas!" The girl with wings, a big helmet, and big wings.  
  
"AAGH!!! They talk!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Duh, all digimon can talk," A girl with long pigtails, a fox mask, and a stick yelled back.  
  
"Um, I'll agree with Tari, or, Sokalamon. Let's beat those devas! I'm Justimon."  
  
"Oh, goody, bandana boy's gonna play hero again," Fox girl said.  
  
"That's Sakuyamon, and I'm Sokalamon! And that's. Hey! Where'd they all go?" Tari yelped.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, we've started fighting," Ryo waved. "Come on!"  
  
"Attack!" All the Mega level digimon charged at the devas.  
  
WEEEE!!!! I finally updated. 


End file.
